Mi dolor
by Blanco555
Summary: ¿Porque siempre tengo que sufrir? ¿porque siempre soy la que recibe todo lo malo? ¿porque perdí todo lo que amaba y a todos los que me amaban? ¿porque..porque...porque todas mis preguntas no tienen respuesta? Ya no quiero confiar en nadie, ni tener esperanzas...
1. Chapter 1

PDV de Trixie

Mis amigos, mi padre, mi madre, mi alegría, el amor a la escuela, los consejos de la familia, todo lo que me hace sonreír es tan...inexistente, perdí a mis padres en un accidente y mi familia no izo nada por mi, me mandaron a aun orfanato, a mis antiguos amigos nunca mas los volví a ver, el amor que le tenía a estudiar se esfumo tras todo el maltrato que he recibido ahí, los consejos, pusss eso no existe me cuido sola en esta vida, mi alegría no es mas que una palabra sin sentido, la familia que me adopto me trata...ah, que importa estoy cansada de todo, mi única compañía es mi dolor y mi cuter, buenos amigos que no me dejan, las lagrimas se fueron...pero las risas también.

-Ey, Beatriz... despierta. Me dijo el profesor, estoy despierta solo estoy pensando

-jajajajajajajaja. Escucho la burla de todos.

-Es tu turno de que te presentes al alumno nuevo. Me dijo el profesor.

Me levante, dije mi nombre, mi edad, y años de estudio en ese lugar. Al alumno nuevo, es Peli- azul, como sus ojos, no dejaba de verme a los ojos, quite mi mirada y me volví a sentar.

-Estúpida como siempre. Dijo La chica creída de la clase.

Tras después de que todos se presentaran el se presento.

-Bueno, yo soy Eli Shane, tengo 17 años de edad, y la verdad este sería mi segundo año de estudio aquí, me fui hace unos años por que me cambie de casa, pero volví.

Dijo el chico con mucha tranquilidad, todas las chicas de mi clase suspiraron escecto yo, los chicos solo le hicieron mala cara otros solo le daban la mano como un apretón o choque de puño, el profesor le dijo que se sentara donde quisiera o encontrara lugar, unas de las creídas en la clase señalaban cerca de sus lugares y adivinen que? Se sentó a mi lado, el me dijo hola mostrando su blanca sonrisa yo solo me resigne a darme con mi mano en la frente y luego golpearme contra mi pupitre.

-Ammm, hola?

Argggg no quiero hablarle, no quiero hablarle a nadie, y menos a un chico de los que se ven tan imbéciles y solo les importa su aspecto.

-Hola. Dije secamente el sonrió de nuevo, que rayos?

-¿como estas? me dijo

-pues ahorita, sentada. Le dije seria

-Ohh interesante...muy interesante. me dijo en un tono de gracia

Puss...que intenta.

-¿Porque si te pudiste sentar con todas esas estúpidas, te sientas conmigo?

-Tu misma respondiste tu pregunta. Volvió a sonreír

Es tan feliz que me confunde solo me limite a no decir nada y empezar a escribir lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra.

PDV de Eli

Bueno me termine de presentar y me pide el maestro que me siente, todas las chicas de la clase me señalan lugares para sentarme junto a ellas, solo sonrió pero la verdad eso es un poco disgustan-te y vuelvo a ver a un lado donde una esta sola me siento junto a ella, la saludo y tarda unos segundos en responder y responde secamente, sonrió porque la verdad pensé que no respondería, le pregunto '¿como estas?' pero me dice sarcásticamente que esta sentada, le dijo en forma de que se ria que es muy interesante, y me izo una pregunta que no esperaba, pero le respondo que ella se respondió sola la verdad me parece muy estúpido, lamento si soy ofensivo pero así siento que es, ella ya no me habla en todas las 2 lecciones tocan la campana y ella sale de primero alisto mis cosas lo mas rápido que puedo para seguirla pero la pierdo de vista, tal-vez nuestra próxima clase sea la misma, o la próxima después de esa, o las otras lecciones,solo espero volverla a ver, y valla que se veía desanimada, talvez se levanto con el pie izquierdo...solo...quiero ser su amigo


	2. Chapter 2

PDV De Trixie

Salí de la clase lo mas rápido que pude, ah espero no volver a tener a ese chico en alguna otra clase, ahh... no se lo que intente pero me importa muy poco, tengo recreo de 15 minutos ah solo quiero llegar a clase sentarme en el lugar mas solo que aya.

5 Minutos después llegue, este lugar es bastante grande, y la clase esta cerrada me quedare afuera esperando.

Llega Sheilly junto con Twist es cual es su novio, oh genial...ahora que? Tengo un libro y me lo quita me levanto para quitárselos y lo rompe Sheilly.

-Para que necesitas este libro...de?Naturaliza quien diría que la emo le gusta estudiar, apuesto a que eres una sabionda...verdad?

Escucho risa departe de los demás y de Twist, no le respondo y trato de quitarlo los pedazos de libros lo tiran al primer piso estábamos en el 4 el libro para mala suerte cae en la fuente, la empujo y ella me jala del pelo, y cuando voy a soltarme Twist me agarra de los brazos, trato de soltarme pero no lo logro, Sheilly me agarra de la mejilla.

-No me retes, sabes que no debes subestimar-me o ya se te olvido lo que paso hace 2 años?

Levanto la mano para pegarme y en ese momento...

PDV De Eli

Me voy dirigiendo a mi clase cuando veo a un chico rubio que agarro a la chica que anteriormente había visto, una chica de pelo negro la estaba agarrando de la barbilla me acerque para saber que pasaba la peli-negra le iba a pegar y le agarre la mano, ella me volteo a ver molesta e intento soltarse yo no la solté me iba a pegar con su otra mano y también la agarre en ese momento el chico rubio soltó a Beatrice y trato de golpearme le di una vuelta a la chica y le di un codazo a el en el estomago cayo en el suelo.

-¿que esta pasando aquí? Beatrice me volteo a ver y la chica peli-negra se levanto tras la caída por la vuelta que le di, se levanto otra vez intentando golpearme la frene.

-Al menos, me podrían responder la pregunta... Le dije mirándola a lo ojos. Solo se soltó levanto al chico rubio y se fue, los demás que se encontraban viendo la escena solo se me quedaron viendo raro y se fueron, iba ayudar a Beatrice a levantarse pero cuando voltee no estaba volví a ver al frente y estaba buscando algo en su bolso. Y ella me voltio a ver.

-Gracias. Ella me había dicho eso,me había agradecido, no lo esperaría de ella, pero un gracias es un paso a ser amigos, no?

-Pero no vallas a pensar que por esto seré tu amiga, o algo por el estilo. Al parecer no.

-Y como te pago esto? Me dijo

-No tienes que pagarme. Le dije.

No respondió nada se me quedo mirando unos segundos y bajo la mirada luego agarro su bolso y se dirigió a la clase tocaron la campana entramos ella se sentó en lo mas atrás, iba a ir junto a ella pero la chica de pelo negro, me agarro del brazo y me sentó junto a ella cuando voltee para dirigirme donde Beatrice el chico Rubio se había sentado junto a ella y llego el profesor. Tras pasaron estas 3 lecciones, salimos todos salieron excepto Beatrice.

-¿Trixie vas a salir? Le dije no se porque le dije así, ella estaba viendo algo en sus brazos pero los tenia tapado por la tapa del pupitre al escuchar que le dije así me miro asustada y...


	3. Chapter 3

Bajo la mirada, ella movió sus brazos y pude ver que tenia unas cortadas y sangre lo que se significaba que era hace un momento que se había cortado, ella me volteo a ver y oculto sus brazos con sus mangas, agarro su mochila y salio de la clase a prisa esta ves la seguí.

-Espera, espera...que sucede, dime, que ocurre? ¿Dije algo mal? Espera.

La agarre del hombro y la voltee y vi que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Tri...

Estuve a punto de decirle Trixie de nuevo pero ella se cayo de rodillas.

 **Flashback**

 **Trixie estaba jugando con sus juguetes en el jardín de su casa junto con su mamá, llego su**  
 **padre.**

 **-Trixie, preciosa, aquí estas, y esta reina también. Dijo asía Trixie y la madre y esposa de el padre de Trixie.**

 **-¿Como te fue en el trabajo querido? Le dijo Margared a Luis /madre y padre de Trixie/**

 **-Muy bien linda.**

 **Luis beso a Margared en los labios, y Trixie izo cara de asco.**

 **-Papá, no hagas eso, ahh.**

 **-Ah si, te da asco? Ya te quiero ver con tu novio, y el día de tu boda.**

 **Le dijo el papá y le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Trixie.**

 **Luego de unas horas estaban en la sala viendo una película, Margared estaba con Trixie en los regazos y acostada al hombro de Luis. Y el teléfono sonó, Trixie no comprendía muy bien, pero sus padres estaban muy preocupados, dijeron algo como que la tía de Trixie estaba en coma, ellos le dijeron a Trixie que irían al hospital, Trixie dijo que quería ir, pero ellos le dijeron que era muy tarde y el hospital quedaba muy lejos, la vecina la vendría a cuidar, ellos antes de subir al auto se despidieron de Trixie.**

 **-Volveremos mañana, linda.**

 **Margared beso la frente de Trixie.**

 **-Cuídate, y come oíste, mi princesa, Trixie.**

 **Trixie sonrió y ellos se quedaron ahí cuando ella cerro los ojos se fueron, esa fue la última ves que los vio.**

 **Fin de Flashback**

-Trixie, que suce...

Se levanto de golpe.

-NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MI, NI ME LLAMES TRIXIE, NADIE...NADIEEE, TIENE DERECHO DE LLAMARME ASÍ...

Me grito y salio corriendo, salio por una puerta escondida del colegio y en me dio correr se detuvo me acerque a ella y empezó a tambalearse luego la agarre y se desmayo... 


	4. Chapter 4

PDV De Eli

La alce y me fije que no hubieran cámaras y salí corriendo, llegue a un hospital, ahí les pedí que la atendieran, y al ver sus venas cortadas de sus brazos se la llevaron a prisa a , pasaron unos 40 minutos y una doctora me apareció de frente.

-Hola, ¿Usted es Eli Shane?

Me pregunto, yo levante la cabeza.

-Si, soy yo.

Le respondí.

-La señorita Beatrice, ya despertó, su novia esta en la habitación: 59-B

Me dio un papel con el número de la habitación, y se retiro.

-Ah... no es mi no...ok

Me levante y me dirigí a la habitación, al entrar sus brazos estaban vendados hasta su codos, y tenia una val bula de sangre que se metía en su cuerpo con una aguja, gota por gota también tenía algo para respirar, supongo que perdió tanta sangre que esta debilitada...que sera lo que pasa, ¿porque se corto? Y por le molesta que le llame Trixie, puede ser que sea como esas chicas que solo porque no les gusta, es no, pero ella no es así, es diferente, me acerque y toque su cabello me le quede viendo luego agarre una silla y me senté cerca de ella, agarre una de sus manos, era bastante suave su piel.

-Sea lo que sea que te pase, te ayudare, no te dejare sola...te lo prometo.

Le dije y...

 **/espera, espera, esto aun no termina, esa parte fue mía, ahora mi hermana, lo quiere continuar/**

Y luego sentí un movimiento, voltee a verla, y abrió los ojos, esos bellos ojos verdes, me embobe viéndola, y ella también me estaba viendo cuando ella reacciono, se veía asustada y preocupada viéndolas vendas en sus brazos...

 **/vieron ella si sabe como arruinar un momento romántico ¬¬, bueno ya no interrumpo, que ella continué/**

-¿que paso? ¿que hago aquí? ¿porque tengo esto?

Me dijo Trixie.

-Tranquila, tu saliste corriendo, y te desmayaste por que perdiste mucha sangre, creo la verdad no soy doctor y no me han dicho porque te desmayaste pero eso es lo mas probable, no? En resumen te traje y los docto...

Trixie me interrumpió.

-¿Que? Me hubieras dejado en el suelo, muriendo...

Me dijo.

-Claro que n... Espera, ¿que? Que te sucede porque hablas así?

Le dije a Trixie.

-No te importa...

Me grito, pero en un tono bajo ya que no podía alzar mucho la voz, aun estaba débil.

-Si me importa, si no...no te hubiera traído, no lo crees?

Ella se me quedo mirando, a los ojos.

-Además, toma en cuenta que has de serle muy importante a tu familia, a tus padres y tus amigos, no has pensado en es...

Me volvió a interrumpir.

-Familia? No tengo. Mis padres? Murieron. Amigos? Nunca supe que es eso...ni me interesa... que intentas...?

Me dijo, yo me sorprendí bastante la verdad no sabía que decir, pero intentaba responder su pregunta que me dijo a lo último pero no me circulaba palabra.

-Si ya terminaste con tu teatro del príncipe azul, puedes irte a conquistar a alguien mas, conmigo eso no funciona.

Me dijo y volteo su cara asía otro lado...

-No hago teatro, y lo siento, pero no lo sabía ademas...solo quiero ser tu amigo...

Ella me volteo a ver y... 


End file.
